


As Normal As Normal Can Be (For Them)

by whatismotivation



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, andrew is healing, darling foxes deserve better, just want my bby to be able to laugh and heal, not a psychopath!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatismotivation/pseuds/whatismotivation
Summary: Nobody expected Andrew and Neil to be a normal couple, with that ocean of trauma the two shared.so, here's Five times the foxes were surprised by how normal Andrew and Neil were, and the One time they were all confused.Where Andrew is healing and Neil is a sunshine boy, and the foxes get to witness a few glimpses of their cute dynamic.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 507





	As Normal As Normal Can Be (For Them)

1.

Kevin walks out of his room with the intent of hunting down Neil and dragging him along to hyper analyze a Trojans match. He stops short when he hears Neil in a whiny tone, which doesn't occur very often.

"Every time he picks on me, he thinks I'm not paying attention, sure I'm zoned out but I have working ears. So I do answer but he's never satisfied! And tells me to stop using slang in class, since it's so unacceptable," Neil emphatically rants "like sorry, you learnt your language from Google translate, that's not my problem." he continues. Andrew gives him a blank look, but his lips are quirked at the ends.

Kevin blanches at the sight, _is... Andrew smiling? That would definitely be considered a smile in the world of Andrew Minyard._

 _  
_Neil continues while Andrew assembles a sandwich for himself, which seems to be surprisingly healthy, considering He's always been fixated on avoiding vegetables as much as he possibly could.  
"He's honestly _such_ an asshole, he acts like I'm stupid just because I'm on a sports scholarship? Professor Elgort is always drilling us on the _right way_ of studying Spanish." Neil grumbles. "Sounds like Kevin to me, with all the nagging" Andrew drawls, eyes twinkling.  
"Trust me, Kevin is a saint compared to that man, at least Kev knows what he's talking about," Neil says, laughing softly.  
"Wouldn't it be a shame if Elgort woke up to see his car egged, coincidentally on the day of your midterm?" Andrew murmurs,  
in the way a lover would suggest leaving a nightclub to find a dark corner.

Neil's eyes light up, "Oh, that _would_ be unfortunate, but I'm still going to ace that class, whether Mr. Elgort likes it or not."  
 _Is this their way of flirting? What the hell._ Kevin turns around, deciding that he's witnessed enough of that odd duo.

He catches a final glimpse of Andrew sliding the now assembled sandwich to Neil and ruffling his hair.

"Eat up, Junkie."

Kevin promptly walks back to his room, with a slight smile on his face. They've been through a lot, that slight bit of normalcy he just witnessed, as weird as it might've been, was something Andrew and Neil deserved a lifetime of.  
  
They were okay.  
They could be good.

  
  
2.

"Neil! Neilio! Let's play Mario Kart!" Matt exclaims suddenly, jerking up from his position on the couch.  
"the..videogame?" Neil asks, tentatively, hoping that Mario kart was actually a videogame and not a card game or something. "Uh, yeah! I'll teach ya" He says, realizing Neil is just guessing in the dark.

Now that the foxes are well aware of Neil's past, and how he spent the majority of his childhood on the run, it becomes blatantly obvious that Neil has missed out on some fundamental childhood experiences. The upperclassmen have been on a mission to deliver a normal college life, or as normal as it can get when your future is promised to the _Moriyama's_.  
"You'll teach Neil? Boyd, you barely even know how to play," Aaron drawls from the loft. "Even Allison can beat your ass at it"  
"Uh, she has Dan as her usual opponent, and Dan is better than everyone at it. I try, okay?" Matt replies, laughing  
"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night" Aaron rolls his eyes.

After watching Neil struggle with the controller and win against Matt once again, Aaron lets out a heavy sigh "Boyd, if you keep letting him win he'll never actually learn." Grabbing a controller, Aaron turns to Neil, "Let me show you what a _real_ match looks like" 

Andrew opens the door to Aarons dorm and watches Neil focus on Mario Kart, his tongue sticking out, eyes squinted. Aaron has a pleasant smirk on his face, which makes Andrew stop and watch for a little longer. A few months ago Aaron hated Neil, and though they're usually civil, they never got along. He's never seen Aaron turn towards Neil with a pleasant expression.  
It makes Andrew feel some kind of way, stupid as it might seem, for him to feel so strongly about his twin taking a liking to his "nothing and nobody". Yeah, for all the hate Andrew has for liars, he sure has become one.  
  
"Okay I know I lost but barely" Neil mumbles "I'm getting better" he catches Andrew standing in the doorway, and his eyes light up for a few seconds before he winces sheepishly.

"Laundry..?" he asks, and Andrew rolls his eyes "If you're having too much fun trying to evade laundry, it's not going to work. I'm not doing that shit alone, not again" Neil slowly sets down his controller and gives Andrew a cheeky smile  
"Okay I am having too much fun but can't we just postpone laundry day to tomorrow?" he suggests.  
Seeing the look on the goalie's face he continues "Or... We can postpone it by an hour? We'll do it before night practice?" Andrew huffs,  
"Tomorrow, Josten." Neil sends him a sunshine smile, which makes his heart flutter, and the Blond can feel his face flushing.  
He tilts his head towards the ceiling "It's going to be just me doing our laundry in the end, isn't it?" Andrew mumbles to himself, and perhaps a God.

Standing up, Neil extends a pinky towards Andrew  
"Drew, I promise I'll help tomorrow" A baffled look sits on Aarons' face and he shares a look with Matt, as Andrew walks towards Neil.  
  
 _There's no way Andrew is going to pinky promise Neil NO WAY!!_ Aaron gesticulates to Matt  
 _Bet, Andrew is whipped for Neil. He's going to do it_ Matt silently replies.  
  
Andrew locks his pinky with Neil, "Now it's a solid promise, the only way you're getting out of it is by dying"  
"gotcha" Neil smiles.

Aarons baffled face was museum-worthy, Matt noted with shining eyes.  
So they don't hate each other after all.

3.

"Cousin dear, would you kill me if I borrowed your ice cream? The Cookie dough one" Nicky calls, his stuck in the freezer,"If you want, I'll replace them too" Looking up from his textbook Andrew shrugs, "yeah whatever, don't bother replacing it." Nicky asked, that's what mattered, not that he expected Nicky to know that. He also had plans to go grocery shopping later that day, and by grocery shopping, he meant 'fill the cabinets with so much sugar that Kevin cries'  
  
"Where is Neil by the way? he left 2 hours ago... I hope he's not running, gosh the boy is a low-key maniac," Nicky says, voice muffled because of a spoon stuck to his nose. "exy-maniac, maniExy? Exyiac?"

"Why would I know, I'm not his keeper, and he's probably running"  
"Yeah yeah, I'm aware, I was asking out of concern, which is something you _probably_ have for him too"

"Nicky, don't you know? Neil is _fine_ " Andrew closes his books, and slumps into a beanbag, checking his phone.  
"You should look for hi-" The door to the dorm swings open to reveal a certain redhead.

"Speak of the Devil" Andrew starts, and watches Neil as he drops his phone and his keys,  
his precious keys on the floor with reckless abandon.

Nicky looks at Andrew and then back at Neil with concern furrowing his eyebrows "Neil, hey buddy, where've you been?"  
Andrew's body tenses up, loud blaring alarms ringing in his head.

Something is wrong something is wrong what's wrong what's wrong what's wrong

"what's wrong?" Andrew asks, softly, walking towards him like approaching a skittish kitten, arms extended towards Neil. He hears Neil let out a staccato breath and meets his eyes. Neil's hands are shaking as he reaches for Andrew "I- I was running and then...Ichir- Andrew he's going to kill me, Ichirou he's watching us, even at practices, I'm not good enough, I'm not valuable enough" Neil's words are frantic and it hurts,  
it physically hurts Andrew to see him like this.

Andrew grabs Neil's wrist and pulls him closer, one hand on his neck "Neil, breathe. _Breathe_. You're okay, you're with me, your safe" Neil goes still and pulls back, the look in his eyes wild, "No I'm not" he says calmly, "No I'm not, you're not, Nicky is not, none of us are."  
"Neil, what did he say?"  
"He said I was getting worse, and that I'm too busy playing vice-captain to a bunch of newbies instead of playing striker. That I'm making the teams problems my problems, instead of becoming better. And if I don't get better soon, he has no use for me."  
All of Neil was trembling now.  
"He's going to watch the next three matches. I ca- I can't go wrong"

Nicky is practically glaring at Andrew, not that he notices,  
Andrew needs to comfort the poor boy, he looks like he needs a hug, Nicky is thinking it so hard, almost hoping to telepathically communicate this thought to Andrew.  
And it looks like it works.

Andrew pulls Neil into a hug, crouched on the ground, "Neil, look at me, you're doing okay. We're going to win every match, hell, we'll win the championships. All of us are going to attend night practices if that's what it takes, okay? Abram, you're going to be better, you're going to be the best vice-captain and the best striker, okay?"   
With shuddering breaths, Neil curls into Andrew "we're going to figure this out okay? I promise you that."

Nicky looks at his cousin holding the panic-stricken Neil, holding him so gently, but so firmly.  
He knew at that moment that Andrew would do anything to keep that boy safe.

4.

It’s their first match against the ravens, and Neil can feel his heart trying to claw its way through his ribs.  
Ichirou must be watching, they have to win. Not just barely but undisputed, sure-fire win.

Both, the son of Exy and his redhead protegee are on the verge of full-blown panic attacks. The only thing keeping them sane is each other, and Andrews unfazed, bored gaze. “Neil, we need to win, and we will. But we need to win by a large margin.”  
“Kevin, I know, okay? We’ve been discussing this for the past week.”

“This is a big, big match, if you think you’re not capable or starting to slip, you tell us, and you get the hell out. We cannot afford any slip-ups or any bouts of arrogance. You get your head out of your ass, and then you play.” Giving Jack a pointed look towards the end, Dan finishes her short pep talk.  
  
“Alright, kiddos, go tear them apart.” Wymack ushers them towards the court.  
  
“Andrew, you’ll shut the goal down, right?” Kevin asks, concerned.  
Neil doesn’t look toward Andrew, he could’ve asked, he knows that but for some reason, it feels unfair to ask that of Andrew when he’s the one who put his ass on the line, all on his own. He remembers Andrew blocking out 150 shots by the Ravens last season, and a part of him wants Andrew to do it because he wants to, not because he was obligated to.

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to” 

The Ravens were arduous, their precision and skill still better than the foxes, even without Jean and Riko, they were a solid team.  
But they were furious, and their anger fractured their team.  
By half time four ravens got red-carded, Jack and Nicky were yellow carded.  
3-4 foxes favor.

Neil couldn’t feel his legs, which was good because he couldn’t feel the pain, all of them were probably bruised thoroughly apart from Andrew, who, by the way, had shut the goal down at 7 goals. But the foxes knew anything could change in thirty seconds, and they didn’t let their guard down.  
Neil’s mark was taunting him to no end, even though Neil didn’t remember much of Evermore, he knew this player had been there, ready to push him down, every time Jean helped Neil up.

“Your father should have cut your ankles off, at least then you'd have an excuse for your shitty playing, Wesninski.”  
Neil's body was too tired to fully comprehend that comment, and honestly, he couldn’t even hear the shit his mark was spouting over the thumping of his own heart.

4 5 6

He could see his mark getting more irate as Neil didn’t respond.

7 8 9

He could see Kevin furiously fighting to gain solid footing against his mark.

10.

He took his last step, swiveled, and threw a perpendicular shot to the goal, at half court, just as the last minute of the game started.  
The buzzer sounded, the goal lit up red.  
Neil's mark decided to fuck it all and checked him so hard, Neil couldn’t even tell exactly where the point of impact was, he just knew he couldn't breathe.

Neil spent three seconds on the grounds and his mark obviously got gifted with a red card but it wouldn’t mean anything since the ravens had only 28 seconds to make 4 goals to match the foxes.  
Neil knew he wanted to feel that palpable rage against his skin, so he got back up and assisted Kevin in scoring one last goal.  
The final buzzer sounded, Matt grabbed Neil and Dan in a massive hug and spun them around, cheers and celebratory yells showering down on them from all around the stadium.  
On his way towards the goal post, he clacked sticks with Kevin, “You did...good.”  
A once in a blue moon situation, Kevin praising Neil with a smile on his face.

He reached the goal, his teammates celebrating behind him. Andrew raised his eyes to look at Neil, and tightened his fingers around his racquet,  
“Told you we’d be fine.”

Neil knew something was different, he couldn’t tell what it was but it felt like somewhere between blocking 83 shots at the goal and communicating with the defense, Andrew had let go of something dragging him down.  
At Neil's smile, Andrew dropped his gaze, and walked out of the goal with too much purpose, brushing against Neil, leaving Neil confused as he watched Andrew punch Aaron's arm, and leave the court.  
After the handshakes, the foxes rushed to the locker room, sweat, smiles, and boisterous laughter.

As soon as Neil put his helmet down and pulled his gloves off, he felt Andrew's gaze and turned towards him with a questioning eyebrow. Andrew moved closer, just staring intently.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked, quietly. He knew Andrew would say no, they were in public, but he still felt compelled to ask.

“Yes,” Andrew replied but didn’t move. Still just staring. Neil moved just a little closer, waiting for Andrew to close the gap.  
“Thank you for shutting down the goal tonight, you were amaz-“ Andrew's eyes flared up for a split second before he pulled Neil close to him, and kissed him hard.

Neil could practically taste the words Andrew wanted to say, and cringed on the inside when he realized what he had been about to say.  
Wolf whistles and cheering started echoing in the locker room  
“Damn! Y’all DO THAT?” Dan yelled, cheering.

Andrew pushed Neil away with a small huff. And started taking his gloves off. “Shut the fuck up, junkie.”  
“Andrew, can I ask why you said yes? Because right now, I think you’ve got a hard-on for the goal I just made.”

Andrew could hear the grin in Neil's voice, even in Russian. “I said shut the fuck up”  
“Well, fuck, you actually enjoyed stickball didn’t you?” Andrew scowled and threw his gloves at a laughing Neil.

“They're kinda pretty cute aren’t they?” Dan said to Aaron.  
“Sure, whatever.” Aaron replied tersely, but yeah, he knew they were pretty cute.

And he wished for fucks sake that Neil wouldn’t fuck this up, because sure, he didn't actually grow up with his brother, but he knew that Andrew gave plenty of shits about that scarred boy.  
And as much havoc Neil had created, he still brought Aaron closer to his brother. So that’s that.

He just hoped that Neil made Andrew as happy as Katelyn did for Aaron.

5.

Andrew woke up alone, he could hear the shower running, kitchen noises as Kevin made food.  
His eyes were burning and his ears felt uncomfortable. It was too loud and he was too tired. He pushed himself upwards and held his head in his hands.

He was tired.

Not mentally, physically.  
He wanted to attend practice because he was sure someone or the other would snap, Jack and Sheena had been pushing their limits, and Andrew wanted entertainment.  
Watching someone rip apart Jack's obnoxious ego would delightful. The thought itself, made Andrew's lips curve in a sharp smile.

Andrew usually takes hot showers, unless there's a specific need to be taken care of, but today he feels strangely suffocated in the spray of the warm water, his muscles are still sore but at least a cold shower will shock him awake.  
  
On the way to the stadium, he could hear Kevin and Aaron muttering about Jack's antics and that they were patiently waiting for Dan to put him in his place but Kevin was sure to snap if it went any further.  
Neil huffed a laugh and shot Andrew a bright look, there was something exhilarating about having a shithead freshman, and wanting someone to put them in their place. Some would call it bullying, but he didn't fucking care.

When Neil was a freshman and ran his mouth, and got involved in other people's problems at least he had his skills on the court to back him up, and he was willing to learn. Jack on the other hand? Was all brute no brains.

"Matt, next time around, pass it to yourself by rebound if no one else is open, don't pass it to me unless I've made eye contact with you" Neil instructs  
"Let's be real, you're just making excuses because you can't trust yourself to catch it in time, can ya, Nathaniel?" Jack snarks from the other side of the court.  
Dan's eyes blaze in anger and she starts to move towards Jack, but Neil only smirks, and says "Okay, if that's what you want to believe. Anyway, you need to work on your upper swing, and you're still lagging on the accuracy drills, Jack"  
"Yeah, Neil's right, you should practice them after we're done." Kevin commands Jack narrows his eyes and takes his position.  
He usually never says shit to Kevin, ever since Kevin talked down to him, making it clear that he can not only beat Jack with a hand-tied behind his back but also while using his broken hand. That day was a memory Andrew cherished.  
He could still feel the tension but could tell that Neil, frankly, did not give a shit about Jack at this point.

After another set of drills, shit snapped.

"Sheena, you have to put your back into it. Literally. If you don't, it'll bounce out of your net." Dan demonstrated for Sheena.  
"Yeah you'd know a lot about putting your back into it, and bouncing, wouldn't ya, cap?" Jack sneered.

The entire court went still.

Matt and Allison began moving towards jack, furious, like a pack of Lions about to murder an annoying Hyena.  
Dan didn't move an inch, faced away from Jack.

"What? You need your friends to defe-" And then Jack was on the ground.  
With his perfect stance, Neil lowered his throbbing fist.

Oh, this was going to be wonderful.  
Jack could barely even lift his head, but oh Neil, darling Neil, was swiveling to attack.

"Jackie boy, can you hear me? Okay you know what, I don't give a fuck if you can, someone can repeat this for you if you miss out. But try and listen. Dan? She's your fucking _Captain_. She's the Captain of the team that handed the Ravens their ass, the captain of the team that won the championships, with _nine_ players on the line. And you know what? When people see us, winning, they don't see her past, but let me tell you this, she worked hard to get where she is, and she dragged us to victory with her. You, on the other hand? You're a trust-fund baby who acted out because mommy and daddy preferred your sweetheart of a sister instead of you. And no one can ever blame them." Neil paused to take a breath.

"One of your biggest issues was having to share your toys, Jack, and you know what? I don't give a fuck if you watched your parents die in front of you, or if you killed them! Because it doesn't give you an excuse to be a useless asshole, and act like you know things because you don't, you can barely even play Exy, so stop trying to _distract_ us from your shitty playing skills by running your mouth all time, because trust me, we've _all_ noticed. So take your optional mouth gear and shove it into your mouth because the next time I hear you say shit, you'll be dissolving in a vat of acid as I get rid of your body.  
After all, I am the son of the butcher" Neil finishes with a sharp smile.

"Get the hell off my court" Dan commands. Jack scrambles, barely able to pick his racket up, and five steps away from the court, he stumbles and lands straight on his face.

And Andrew bursts out laughing.

This might be the most fun he's had in the past month, and he almost has a hard-on for Neil's ruthless tongue, but oh god, he cannot stop laughing.  
This is the first time anyone apart from Neil has heard Andrew laugh, a full-on laugh, and they're all shocked.

Nicky almost has tears in his eyes, Dan and Matt look at him with the widest grins, even Kevin has a look of pleasant wonder.  
Aaron and Allison sport the same gaping expression, which makes them look like siblings, and the thought of that makes Andrew buckle over with laughter.

He doesn't know what's happening and he doesn't like this feeling of not being able to control himself but holy hell, he can't remember the last time that he felt like this.  
Sure, he's laughed around Neil, and sometimes at Kevin, but like this? Nope. Never. Future Andrew will cringe but present Andrew is high on endorphins. He doesn't like the no-control part of this, but one look at Renee and Neil, and their bright smiles, he doesn't mind it so much.

He finally stops laughing, and then the world tilts, he feels impact, and hears Neil's concerned shout.

Exit stage left. Fade to black. Curtains fall.

"Well, trust the Monster's body to give out right after he laughs" Allison comments. "Maybe he thought laughter was some kind of disease" her face, one of many, looming over Andrew's. "They do say laughter is infectious" Matt adds.

Neil snaps his fingers over Andrew's face, and Andrew blinks in response. "Andrew, can I help you get up? Abby wants you off the court. You seem to have a fever." Neil's voice heavy with concern.  
Andrew nods "hey Neil, Neil, Neil, I'm fine." he says with a playful smile on his lips.  
At Neil's horrified look, his smile grows wider "reverse Uno, how does that feel?"

"Oh my god, Andrew made a joke, an actual joke." Dan exclaims in wonder "I kinda like sick Andrew more I think" chuckling, Renee slaps Allison's arm for that comment.

Neil hoists Andrew, and Aaron helps them off the court. "What the hell were you thinking, playing with a fever?"

"I didn't know I was sick" the goalie huffs.

"Maybe this is like how in Avatar, hottie boy Zuko got sick after doing the right thing," Nicky says in amazement.  
"Or you guys just don't match his humor enough to see a laughing Andrew very often" Renee replies sweetly.

"Way to go, breaking our hearts" Nicky pretends to be crestfallen. But he's bubbling with joy, hell, everyone on the court is.  
Andrew laughed, and made a joke, were pigs about to fly soon? Dan wonders to herself.  
Allison squeezes her shoulder "They're actually healing, huh. I can see why Neil is so smitten, the monster seems like a softie sometimes."

+1

Buzzing with energy the original foxes were filled in the girls' room. "We goin' out with a blast babyy" Allison yelled, mounted on the coffee table, downing shots. Renee giggled softly, curving her arms around Allison's waist. It was a bittersweet moment, they were all high strung, buzzing with energy after winning the championships. Again.

But the girls were leaving, and Neil felt his heart prickle. He thought of Allison and her boldness against anyone, how she pampered him with facemasks and cut his hair, he thought of Renee, of how she was ready to set aside all her progress as Renee walker and go back to her knives to teach Neil, how she handed Neil his soda and helped him clean up after the rest when the foxes got drunk.  
He thought of Dan, Her fierce love, how she would back him up against the world, meet up for breakfast every week to discuss strategies, how she considered Neil family from the get-go. He wanted time to stop, he needed more time with them.  
Things had only just gotten better and now they were changing again. He couldn't possibly think of dealing with New foxes without their help, their smiles of encouragement. He saw their laughs, and somber set of their shoulders while they reminisced their fond memories.

Andrew could practically read each thought on his junkies face, he could see the sad furrow between Neil's eyebrows. He wanted to kiss that frown.  
And he wanted to hold Neil's fidgety fingers.  
That realization sent a shiver down his spine. He thought about it. Sure, not all the foxes were Andrew's family. But they were always there.  
Even after all the shit he made them put up with, they were there in a heartbeat for Nicky, for Aaron, for Neil, for Kevin, and if Andrew asked, they'd be there for him.  
They were... Something like family. Andrew trusted them all. And the upperclassmen wouldn't even notice.  
Probably.

Andrew poked Neil's knee with his foot, with a questioning eyebrow, Neil asked "Roof?" Andrew shook his head and gestured at Neil to come closer to him. A soft smile spread across his face, brightening his eyes. "You sure?" he asked, Andrew nodded in confirmation.  
Neil settled between Andrew's legs, playing with his hoodie strings to avoid making his blush evident. Andrew draped an arm across Neil's waist and stared at his striker's red hair.

A sudden flash made Andrew look up in annoyance, but he didn't shift. Numerous shouts against Nicky went out,  
"Okay okay I'm sorry, but they were just too cute! Plus a picture lasts longer" Nicky said, sheepishly "I will say, this might be the cutest shit I've seen in a while" Allison smirked, which made Neil laugh and shake his head "Nah, nine percent of the time, Drew hates me."

Another round of grumbling ensued, and wallets were pulled out and money started moving across the room to the gleeful faces of Matt and Aaron.  
At Andrew's confused expression towards Renee, she explained with a giggle "Betting pool on the nickname Drew" He rolled his eyes.

"Wait wait, what about the other ninety?" Allison questioned, after receiving a bunch of blank looks, she elaborated "He said nine percent of the time Andrew hates Neil, so, what about the other ninety?"

"Ninety percent of the time? I want to murder him." 

And the entire room changes into the white man blinking meme. Confusion continues.

**Author's Note:**

> ookay so this is the first time in a while that I've written fanfic, and honestly, I'm rusty  
> I read AFTG a year ago and it just didn't make sense to me that happy/healing Andrew isn't widely portrayed because its canon that he wasn't a psychopath. (also in this household, we don't agree with all the extra content, yall know which ones) i just felt a need to put this version of Andrew and Neil out there and I really hope you guys appreciate it?  
> Please comment, even if its criticism <3  
> Check out my Tumblr NoMotivation-Lads, and send me suggestions for future fics. tysm <3


End file.
